


In Control

by Moonfireflight



Series: 707 <3 606 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Dildos, Dom!Seven, F/M, Fluffysmut, Glove Kink, Light BDSM, Overstimulation, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: -twiddles thumbs awkwardly-I needed some kinky fluffysmut after spending weeks working on angst between the yandere stuff and my work for the Bad Ending zine so this happened. The tags pretty much say it all^^





	In Control

“Urgh!”

Another sound of frustration from your husband drew your attention back to where he had been hunched over his computer for hours. You could see the tension in his shoulders and wished he would take a break so you could start working out some of those growing knots. He hated to be interrupted though, so you got up from the couch as silently as you could and slipped into the bedroom. He had to be done soon. Something about this project had been irritating him all day, and you’d been tormenting yourself just as badly by reading smut while waiting for him to finish.

“There! Finally!” you heard him shout, more irritated than triumphant, as he slammed his keyboard tray back into the desk. Though he’d never taken his anger out on anyone he knew, you still hoped he would take a moment to cool off before joining you in the bedroom. About ten seconds later, he came into the room, whipped his glasses off his face, and flopped belly first onto the bed with you.

Despite his obvious annoyance, you couldn’t help but grin. He was no longer alone. Even on his worst days, he knew he could always come to you to recharge his batteries. You knelt next to him so your hands could rove over his back, soothing him. He sighed, and some of the steel in his muscles melted at your touch. He said something, but it was lost to the plush comforter. “Rough assignment, love?”

He turned his head so he could talk to you as your thumbs pressed into the worst of his sore spots. “Aaah, your touch is magic. Yeah, I just… I never felt in control of it. It was always slipping out of my grasp, evading me. I’m not used to that. O-oh yeah, right there.”

Though you didn’t understand the intricacies of the work he did for Jumin’s company, you were familiar with that kind of frustration. “Ugh, sounds obnoxious,” you muttered as you honed in on another area that needed help. His grunt of agreement turned into a muffled groan as he planted his face in the blankets again to focus on your work. However, your brain kept wandering back to the story you’d been reading earlier, and you couldn’t help but hope he would still be awake after your ministrations.

After a few more minutes of this, he rolled over, gazing up at you with a contented smile. “Thanks, cutie. That helped so so much.”

You ran your fingers along his jaw, making sure your next words wouldn’t be misunderstood. “Mmhmm. Anything else I can do for you tonight?”

Surprise flashed over Saeyoung’s face. He reached up to cup your cheek, his expression softening. “Oh, kitten. You have no idea how glad I am that you asked. The whole time I was dealing with work, I was thinking about how I wanted to be done so I could play with you.”

“Oh my. What did you have in mind?”

He turned just a few degrees away from you, and stammered, “W-well. All of that time feeling like I had no control over my work made me want to. Um.” The starfield of freckles that dusted his cheeks darkened into a pastel blush.

“So… you wanted to have some control in the bedroom tonight, right?”

Even though he wasn’t ready to look at you again, he nodded. “Is that okay? I feel like… I could get a little rough if you were into it.”

“Saeyoung. You already know very well what I’m into. Let me help you with your stress, and I trust with all my heart that I’ll have a good time.”

He sat up so suddenly that he almost headbutted you, then knelt by your side, hugging you tightly. “God, you’re too good to me. Can I tell you what I had in mind?” Sometimes you liked to be surprised, but if he had something new in mind, he would go into it with much more confidence if he already knew you would enjoy it. Once you nodded, he leaned in close, his breath tickling at your ear as he whispered his fantasies to you. Your eyes widened at his words. He grinned at your reaction and brushed a lock of your hair away from your face. “Does that sound fun?”

You were growing a tiny bit lightheaded just thinking about it, and your face was unbelievably hot, as were other places. “Y-yes.” Afraid that faltering syllable wasn’t enough, you nodded as well to convey your enthusiasm.

“Good. I’ll be right back, and you better be naked and ready for me.” You shivered at the shift in his tone and jumped off the bed to obey him. He had pointed to the floor in front of a large and luxurious chair he had added to the bedroom. You had very fond memories of riding him on that chair more than once already, its large seat and sturdy arms having proven to be ideal for his and your particular whims. This was going to be fun.

***

Though the room was warm, you couldn’t help but shiver a little as you knelt on the plush carpet. Back when you had first met Saeyoung in the RFA chatroom, he had seemed like such an innocent, nerdy guy… mostly. Even before he got comfortable enough with your presence to make some of his more risque jokes, you sensed something behind those golden eyes and striped glasses. You initially chalked it up to projecting your preferences on him, and his bedroom had been pretty much what you expected when you first moved in - laundry left wherever it had been dropped, an unkempt bed, and very few creature comforts.

Over the last year, the two of you had transformed that room into a mismatched haven. The ceiling was dotted with an ever-expanding galaxy of glow in the dark stars that revealed his oft-hidden artistic talents. A rocket-ship themed lamp graced one of the bedside tables, matched by a near perfect replica of the moon on the other; both dimmed to a low glow tonight.

Thick, dark red carpet was the first conversion. You loved scrunching your toes in it every morning when you climbed out of bed - a huge improvement over the cold wooden floor that had been here before. The bed was the next improvement. Saeyoung had purchased and assembled the massive, four-poster king-sized monstrosity several months after you moved in. Between Saeran’s complaints about the old one squeaking, and you and Saeyoung’s mutual preferences, it had been a much-needed upgrade. A loop of soft black rope still hung from one of the tall columns, and a giant plush longcat was half-hidden by numerous pillows.

A much newer addition was the mirror that stood, tall and stately, behind you. Despite his words of praise and encouragement, you still tended to be a bit shy in the bedroom. Your husband adored that fact about you and capitalized on it whenever possible once he discovered your masochistic tendencies. The mirror let him turn your embarrassment into a finely honed weapon by forcing you to watch yourself as he pleasured you. It had the added bonus of letting him see your reactions even if your back was to him. Heat rose to your cheeks again as you thought about what he had planned for you, and you shifted your weight to keep your legs from falling asleep while you waited for him. Saeyoung loved making you wait to build your anticipation, and it was working.

The bedroom door opened, prompting you to cover your chest on the off chance it was your brother-in-law, even though after the last time he entered your room without thinking, he’d yelled about needing to bleach his eyes.

“Hiding yourself from me? That’s adorable~.” Your eyes snapped up to his black-clad form, but you barely had time to take in his outfit before he crossed the room to you with rapid strides. With a gloved hand, he wrenched your arm away from your breasts, holding it up high enough that you had to twist and lift yourself to keep it from hurting. “But,” he continued, “never do it again. You are mine, and I’ll look at you whenever I like. Understood?”

“Y-yes!”

“Yes, what?”

You couldn’t help rubbing your thighs together to ease some of the sudden burning inside you as you corrected your mistake. “Yes, master.” The words had an immediate impact on both of you. As they left your lips, your skin tingled with excitement and your body ached to please him. Saeyoung let your arm drop gently and combed his fingers through your hair, muttering praises. Satisfied that you would continue to obey him, he let himself collapse into the chair, resting his chin on the elbow propped up on one arm of it.

“I’ve had a long day, pet,” he sighed as he leaned back and crossed his legs, putting one of his well-polished boots at eye-level with you. “Why don’t you be a good kitty and show me that you’ll do anything for me, hmm?” He tapped his toes in the air, beckoning you to take the sole of his boot in your hands as you knelt directly in front of him. They were beautiful - smooth and shiny pitch-black things that went nearly up to his knees, and he’d bought them just for you.

Looking up at him through your eyelashes, you touched the tip of your tongue to the spotless sole. Saeyoung groaned in pleasure, and you felt yourself slip into the well-worn groove of contented submission. The thoughts of the day, of your place in the world, faded into the background and he became your universe. You lapped at the rough treads, over canyon and mountain, the chemical scent of the synthetic rubber a heady perfume. The sharp shapes began to cause your tongue to ache sweetly, but you didn’t want it ruined for the night in case he had other uses for it. You moved one hand to cup his heel and turned so you could savor the smoother material, first along the arch, and up to the curve of his ankle.

“You’re doing so well, my dear,” he rumbled. A sloppy, open-mouthed moan slipped from your lips at his praise as continued your reverent journey up to his shapely calf. His muscles moved beneath the skin-tight faux-leather, igniting a need within you to taste and touch more of him. You licked and kissed your way along his calf until you reached the top of his boot. Going further without his permission was a risk, but your need was too loud to ignore. You gingerly released his heel and let your hands begin to wander up to the tight black pants that covered his thighs.

The sole of his boot found your shoulder - an insistent press that forced you to sit back away from him, and you barely suppressed the whine that formed at your lips. “I appreciate the gesture but don’t get greedy.”

“Yes, master.” You leaned back a bit further to brace yourself against his gravity - you wanted to much to fall into his arms or to kneel between his legs and help him out of those pants so you could taste him. But you obeyed. You always obeyed, and it felt so sweet to do so.

“Stand up, sweetling. I have a gift for you.” Once you were stable on your feet, he beckoned you with a crooked finger and patted his thighs. “Sit here, with your back to me.” Even though you knew what he had planned, you still had to fight back another complaint as your mind filled with images of you tangling your fingers in his red locks as you rode him. The excitement of what was to come kept the fires within burning hot, and you positioned yourself on his lap, delighting in the feel of his hardened member beneath your ass. Buttons, cold against your spine were a fascinating contrast to the silky warmth of his shirt.

His next command came close to your ear and almost inaudible, his breath and the soft smacking of his lips nearly as loud as his words, a primal language that left you trembling. He hadn’t touched you yet, and your skin was alight with electricity, waiting for him to complete that circuit. “Lean back against me and pull your knees up.” You shifted your body carefully so that you wouldn’t hurt him or slide off unceremoniously.

Once you had complied with his demand, he let his gloved fingers settle over your knees. “Good. Now look in the mirror. I want you to watch this.” Heat blossomed in your cheeks again as you did so, but you turned your focus from your naked form to his face - He had switched to his black frames to match the rest of his villainous attire, and his bangs were parted to one side. Saeyoung caught you looking at him instead and stuck his tongue out and winked at you, making you giggle. He cleared his throat once before shifting back into character, imperious bordering on smarmy.

You fought the urge to look away as he began to pry your knees away from each other, opening you to him. He moaned against you at the sight of your body spread so before him. Your lips trembled, silently begging him to touch that needy place that pulsed between your legs, but you knew he had something else to do first. “Stay.”

Saeyoung leaned to the side to retrieve his gift, and you could see your body respond with a subtle twitch at the light metallic clinking from the item he brought into view. It was a metal bar with a black cuff on either end, and he wasted no time wrapping one of them around your thigh just above the knee. His touch, this new toy, and the anticipation were almost enough to undo you. He chuckled at the little whine that you couldn’t hold back. “So needy already, hmm?” You had to spread your legs even further, almost uncomfortably so, for him to get the other cuff in place. “Well, don’t worry. I know you want to beg me to touch you now, but soon you’ll be begging me to stop, and I solemnly swear not to listen to a word of it.”

Now that you had no way to escape his view, he let his hands rove over your naked form, starting at your neck. You squirmed helplessly at his touch, your hands clenching at your sides, as he hummed and slowly traced the lines of your body with leather-clad fingers. Your bare toes seemed to always be on the verge of slipping off his knees, your thighs already straining a little at the position he was determined to keep you in. Saeyoung sighed as he cupped both of your breasts, hefting them and bouncing them slightly, then turning his hands so he could catch your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. His touch was rougher than you were used to, eliciting a shrill keen from his prey that left him chuckling darkly.

“Hmm. If you can’t handle that, I’m not sure if you’re ready for what I have planned…” You fought to catch your breath as he pinched you again with a pulsing motion. Through the fog of your lust, you understood he was giving you an out if you weren’t up for this.

“No master, I,” you gasped as he cupped your breasts and squeezed. “I can take it, I swear.”

He hummed with pleasure. “Good kitty. So brave.” Saeyoung released your breasts and slid his hands down your stomach, resting his chin on your shoulder. With each hand, he grasped a thigh with an almost bruising grip. “I’ll make sure you regret those words.”

With his arms now over yours, you were completely pinned. Gloved fingers reached between your legs, spreading your lower lips wide. “Look. Look how ready you are for me to touch you. Pink and swollen, begging for your master’s attention.”

“Please…”

“Oh, I’ll give you plenty of attention; I promise.” Finally, he slipped a finger into you, gathering up your essence, shiny against the black leather. It only took a few rough flicks against your clit to set off your first orgasm, and he laughed at your squirming as your body fought to escape his touch.

You wanted more, but it was already too much. In the mirror, you watched as he started thrusting first one, then two fingers into you, giving you some respite from the more intense sensations. The unique sensation of the leather’s seams and folds stirring you up had you close again in moments. He moved his other hand down to spread you out lewdly as he curled his fingers to hit your sweet spot, not stopping until you were bucking against him with another orgasm. “Kitty, kitty,” he chided. “I don’t think you’re going to make it through everything I have planned for you tonight.”

Eyes shut tight, you shook your head, determined to live up to his expectations, even though you already felt like you were on the verge of tears. “So cuuute~,” he purred. His voice was closer to his normal tone when he said “Slide down a little further- there’s an ottoman you can put your feet on if you are having trouble staying up. There, good. Is that better?”

As you settled into the new position, which was still awkward, but easier on your legs, you let him know it was better. “Good,” he said as he kissed your temple. In the mirror, you watched him reach to the side and pick up something new. It was a glass toy you had never seen before. It was clear, and the surface was covered in smooth, curving ridges and bumps. It was also thicker than anything he had used on you before.

“Since you already knew about this,” he said, taping a finger against the bar between your legs, “consider this your real present.” Before you could protest, he pressed a finger to your lips, filling your head with the scents of leather and your musk. “Shh, I know you can take it” You weren’t sure about that, but he hadn’t gagged you, so you always had an out if it was too much.

Saeyoung brought his hands between your legs again, pressing the icy glass against your slit. “Relax, pet.” You tried to heed his words but the view of his black-gloved hand around the crystalline cock and the fingers of his other hand alternately spreading you and teasing at your clit, and the mix of sensations kept you keyed up beyond belief. “Hmm.” He paused, keeping just the very tip of the toy inside of you. “If you can’t relax on your own, I’ll have to use something else to help. At least we can relax the important muscles...” The hand that disappeared out of your view returned holding the strongest cordless vibrator you owned.

You whimpered again, torn between needing more stimulation and knowing that he planned to be absolutely merciless with it. He maneuvered the vibrator in his hand until he found the button that brought it buzzing to life. “I’d ask if you were ready, but I know you aren’t,” he said triumphantly, grinding the device hard against your swollen clit. Your whole body shook against him as waves of pleasure cascaded through you. The buildup was intense, almost painful before you came undone. You felt yourself spreading around the glass cock as he fed the first inch or so of it into you. It was cold and hard, but he stopped just shy of it being painful, only a dull ache that faded as the vibrations went from being too much to delicious again.

Your eyes were watering heavily by the time your next orgasm shuddered through you, and you cried out from the maddening pleasure. It was already too much, but you tried to focus instead on the glass toy. He slid it back out of you, then pressed forward again, watching your face in the mirror to make sure he didn’t hurt you more than you liked. The building sensation of fullness as part of the toy that hadn’t yet warmed from your body entered you left you panting for more. “ _Saeyoung_ …”

“I’m impressed. You’re doing so so good.” His praise lovingly gilded everything else you were feeling, and the tension building within you released again, causing you to cry out his name once more. “But we’re not done.” The buzzing sound increased as he turned the toy up another notch. It was like a live wire was connected to you, overloading your senses and thoughts. You convulsed against him, only faintly aware of a dull pain, cold… then intense pleasure as your walls clenched over and over around the full length of the glass cock. Hot tears poured from your eyes as he fucked you with the toy, tapping your overstimulated clit with the vibrator intermittently, making your body jolt each time. Sounds poured from your mouth, and you had no idea if they were even forming real words - perhaps you had tapped into some collective human language - words of the mad and the genius, of the lost.

Distantly, you realized something had changed. The buzzing had quieted, leaving the room feeling oppressively silent but for two people breathing rapidly, panting. Even once you opened your eyes, it took a moment before the room came back into view. “Are you okay, honey?” Saeyoung’s voice was filled with gentle concern. “It looked like you were about to black out…”

“I... “ It felt strange to talk, like your tongue was too big for your mouth. “I think I almost did, heh.”

Saeyoung removed the cuffs from your thighs, and helped you sit up, arms wrapped around your midsection, his warm chest against your back. “Damn. I took things too far, didn’t I?”

Before answering, you took a moment to take stock of your body. Nothing really hurt, and you felt… incredibly satisfied and comfortable. “Mmm, nope.”

His grasp around you tightened for a moment, making you squeak. “Really? You enjoyed that too??”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Oh my god. That’s… Here, let me help you get to bed.” You let him pick you up and gently lay you on the bed, not like your exhausted body gave you much of a choice otherwise. “I’ll be right back.” He had happened to lay you facing the mirror, and you caught glimpses of him as he removed his gloves, then unzipped each boot, stepping out of them in turn. He finished undressing completely, then ducked into the bathroom attached to your bedroom. You were half asleep by the time he climbed into bed with you, snuggling up close to spoon your naked form. Both of you sighed contentedly once you were connected as such.

The events of the evening rolled over each other in your mind until you realized that he hadn’t given you a chance to take care of him. “Sae, honey. That was magnificent… but what about you?”

He buried his face in your shoulder and there was a long pause before he replied. “Erm. Watching you and having you grind against me like that was… well, I wasn’t exactly in control of _everything_.”

You smiled and shuffled in his grasp until you could turn to face him, finally getting to feel his lips against yours for the first time all night. “God, that’s hot, Saeyoung,” you managed between kisses.

“What? Really?”

“Hell yes. You shared a fantasy with me that you enjoyed that much? _So_ hot.” You cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead, then his nose, this his lips again before he could sputter out a response. After a moment you felt him smiling against your lips as his surprise turned into contentment. You grinned at him.

“I believe you. I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I believe you.”

He pulled you to his chest, your bodies entwining comfortably into the familiar tangle you often fell asleep in. “I love you, Saeyoung.”

“I love you too. Always and forever.”


End file.
